Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for generating medical image data records and a medical imaging device.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical imaging devices can be used to acquire raw data from an examination object, for example a patient. This raw data can then be further processed to create a medical image data record. The medical image data record is in this case typically reconstructed from the raw data using a reconstruction algorithm. The medical image data record can then, for example, provide a specialist with insightful information about anatomy or physiology of the patient.
For the reconstruction of the medical image data record from the raw data, it may be necessary for a value of a physiological parameter of the patient to be known. The reconstruction of the medical image data record can then typically be performed only by entering a particular value of the physiological parameter into the computer that performs the reconstruction algorithm.